


A Christmas Request

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [12]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asking santa, Elf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad finds himself helping a small boy.





	

Bors seemed like he was having a good old time playing as Santa for the kids at the bookstore Galahad worked at. A few weeks prior the younger man had asked their group if someone would be willing to play jolly old Saint Nick. Bors stepped right up with a grin, saying he had enough of them at home to get used to the idea. They all laughed and agreed Bors would be perfect. His gravely voice as well as his boisterous laughter would complete the persona he'd put on.

The day finally came before long. Vanora must have added a few touches to the outfit everyone pitched in to help buy. She added a few bells to Bors huge satchel. Even going as far as making herself a Mrs. Claus outfit. Galahad almost cried. He himself had volunteered to be the elf helper, so used to wearing tights, leggings, and skirts. It was also nice because the kids who were having a hard time at home with personal matters always talked to him. He'd give his advice and encourage them that they are who they are. They are valid no matter what. The tight hugs and wide smiles were always worth it.

Bors and Galahad arrived and a few hours later, the day was in full swing. Kids excited to see Santa, teens giving small smiles to the younger kids, a few people tripping over themselves to flirt with Galahad himself. He shook his head, telling them he was taken by a fellow elf, trying to keep up the ruse for the kids. Overall it was a nice turn out.

A little boy tugged on his skirt, stormy eyes met ice blue ones. Galahad squatted down to his level. "Whatever is the matter, sweetheart?" Tears appeared in the little boys eyes. He picked the child up and hugged him. "Can you tell me your name and maybe what's wrong?"

The little boy rubbed his eyes. "I'm-My name is Rayce." His little hands fisted in Galahad's red and white striped shirt. "I wanted to say that you look very pretty. And-And that I want to be just like you when I grow up!" There was determination in Rayce's eyes.

"You want to be one of Santa's elves?" Galahad questioned with a small smile.

The boy shook his head though. "No. To look as pretty as you do. And to be confident in who I am. Could you maybe..."

Galahad cocked his head to the side. This brave little boy liked skirts and wanted to wear them. He wanted to be more feminine. Gently, oh so gently, he wiped Rayce's eyes. "Could I?"

"Could you have Santa talk to Mommy and Daddy for me?" The little boy asked. He looked right into Galahad eyes.

Without another word, Galahad walked over to Bors with the little boy in his arms. "Santa, could you fulfill this little one's request?" The line to see Santa stopped moving as Galahad placed Rayce in his lap. The younger man whispered in Bors' ear.

"So, Rayce. How can Santa help you this year?" Bors bent down to whisper. "Ah, I see. Why don't we have three of my elves do that, eh?" Galahad, Vanora, and surprisingly Tristan all stepped up.

Tristan winked at Galahad in his elf outfit. The younger man blushed hotly before trying to cover it up with a cough. Galahad took Rayce into his arms again as the parents found their group.

All of them talked for a while. The parents were relieved they found Rayce. They also reassured the group that they understood what was being asked of them and were going to help Rayce any way they could. Galahad smiled and curled into Tristan's side as the family walked away.

"Are you happy you were able to fulfill a Christmas wish?" Tristan asked smiling, curling an arm around his husband's waist.

Galahad tried not to cry as the little boy waved at them with a huge smile on his face, previous tears gone. "Very." He waved back with a watery smile. "Very happy."

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
